Red Light Special
by arx2316
Summary: AU. Eyes lock. Everything changes. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Red Light Special  
Author: actualrealityx  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Everything is property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

* * *

Hips gyrated to the music, every curve of her body epitomizing the definition of sexy. Lips were brought together into a pout, irresistible to the eyes fixated on her. She bent over, ass out, grooving to the deep beats. Down went the skin-tight leather pants, giving the woman in the chair a view of her luscious ass, barely covered by red lace. She sauntered over to the woman and fingers ran through blonde hair. Long legs straddled the woman's lap, her centre just barely grazing toned thighs. There was a faint gasp at the added heat, both women feeling wet with lust.

She hadn't expected such a beautiful woman. Actually, she didn't know what to expect at all. She was instantly attracted to her, lust consuming her mind as she danced and slowly peeled off clothing. The blonde was infatuated with the soft caramel skin that practically glowed gold under the faint light. Long tresses of dark hair, cascading down the woman's shoulders and back tickled her own chest as she continued to dance against the blonde. This stranger's ample cleavage was merely an inch away from her face, taunting her endlessly. Arizona had always been a breasts kind of girl. However, she definitely liked the woman's ass that was barely brushing against her thighs at the moment. She could feel the heat of the woman's centre so close to her own, causing another wave of new wet heat in herself.

Arizona's eyes scanned up at the body grinding against her, momentarily staring at breasts again before getting lost in the features of her face. They were delicate, soft. She gently bit on her bottom lip, adding to the sexiness already seeping from the woman. There was a slight furrow in her brow, as if she were concentrating on hard on something. Her eyes were heavy lidded, hidden from the blonde. In fact, she had yet to see the eyes of the barely dressed goddess. The woman had either been facing the other way, or had her wild hair covering her eyes. This stranger was intoxicating in every way. She was beautiful. She was so fucking _sexy_.

Arizona hesitated, her voice getting caught in her throat as she choked out her first words since entering the room.

"Open your eyes"

The woman stopped, and looked straight into Arizona's eyes. In that instant, she changed her mind. Those eyes, those rich warm eyes became her best feature. Blue became captured in brown melted chocolate pools. Brown eyes were sucked into a shocking storm of ocean blue.

"Get off of me please."

* * *

Note: I'm personally not a fan of stripping, but I got this idea stuck in my head. You know how it goes. If it's a little unclear, Callie's the stripper and it's from Arizona's point of view from the second paragraph on. More explanation in the upcoming chapters. Hope it's a good start... Review please? (:


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for the comments (: It's both flattering and daunting because if you knew me, you'd know I'm a huge prude when it comes to talking about sex lol. I'm not much of a writer, thus short chapters. I lack the ability to fill gaps ): Who knows where Winkie's is from?

* * *

**One hour earlier…**

"I can't do it. I can't!"

"What, Torres? You've done this like a hundred times now. Look at me. You can do this."

He held her by the shoulders, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Not naked… or- oh my god, Mark, do I have to get naked?"

"That's not up to me. Look, you can do this. That's why I recommended you to her friend… It's her birthday. Why are you even going crazy about this?"

She took another swig from the tequila bottle they shared.

"I've… never done a private dance for a woman. What if she's like really ugly… or really hot? What if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll be okay. I'll tell her the ground rules and if you don't want to do something, then just decline. It'll be okay. I promise. She's coming in like… fifteen minutes, so you need to get dressed and stop acting like a baby."

"I hate you."

Callie walked towards the dressing room, where her coworkers were getting their outfits and makeup on. She pulled off tight leather pants and a small corset top from her rack and quickly got changed.

* * *

"I hate you."

Arizona stood with Teddy outside Winkie's staring up at the lewd neon sign of a woman spreading her legs.

"Come on Arizona, it's your birthday. My treat. Besides it's not like I got you a hooker..."

"Not having sex for the past year was a choice! I'm hot…"

"I know you are, which is why you're going in there, getting a lap dance, and charming the pants off the girl I got you."

"Her pants will already be off…"

Teddy laughed as she ushered Arizona into the club, nudging the stubborn woman every few steps. They grabbed seats at the bar just as a man approached them.

"Teddy and Arizona? I'm Mark Sloan, the manager here. I hear it's your birthday Arizona, so rounds on the house."

He signaled for some tequila as he ushered the woman to a small room past the large stage where two women were currently dancing against each other.

Arizona took a seat on the large armchair facing the small stage.

"Happy birthday, Arizona!" Mark and Teddy said in unison as they left the room, leaving Arizona alone with her thoughts.

Less than a minute after the door closed, the lights onstage gleamed, music starting to blast through the speakers encompassing the room. A woman crossed, center stage.

* * *

It was too much. The moment. _Those eyes. _It was all too much.

They were trapped in an infinite moment consisting of only each other.

They were locked in an intense gaze of that neither would ever forget.

They were both falling.

* * *

Callie eased off the woman's lap, cheeks flushing red. This was beyond uncomfortable. This was humiliating.

"Sorry," she muttered as she embarrassedly backed away towards the dressing room

"Oh, don't- You sh- I, um- Sorry. Stay?

Arizona was flustered, clearly blushing and trying to hide her own embarrassment under her blond curls. Her eyes darted across the room avoiding the beautiful Latina standing by her.

"You're… beautiful, and I feel, um, wrong. I should be sitting here, enjoying you and-and I did. You're really, _really _sexy, but I feel like I want to ask you on a date... or something. What am I saying, you're probably straight, or, or you've already got someone. I'm sorry. I really enjoyed this. Really."

Callie was speechless. Was she being asked out? Was she supposed to say something? What was she supposed to do?

Arizona took the silence as an agreement to the immense awkwardness, getting up to leave.

"I am. Gay, I mean. And I am single… Um, Callio- I'm Callie."

She turned around, smiling with dimples. As if Callie wasn't already enamored by the woman.

"Callie... Is that short for something?"

"Calliope, but no one really calls me that."

"Well Callie, I've never done this sort of thing, and I don't know if it's allowed, but may I have your number?"

"I don't even know your name."

"Oh, right. I'm Arizona."

"I don't have a pen, and you don't seem to have one on you. You can find Mark and ask him."

She leaned in, giving a kiss to the blonde on the cheek, before turning and promptly walking off to the dressing room.

"Happy birthday, Arizona."

* * *

The night's activities replayed in her mind, every second echoing in the silent room.

She had never been so enthralled by someone she'd just met. She had never found someone so beautiful. She had never been so easily aroused.

Fingers trailed along her body, leaving goose bumps on the naked skin. One hand came to caress her breasts, teasing already taut nipples. She tugged on them gently, enjoying the rush of pleasure. The other was brought to her centre, wet heat aching to be touched. A finger stroked her clit as she let her knees fall apart. Two fingers entered her core, slowly curling to hit the spot that would make her cry out in ecstasy. She bit back a moan as she worked her fingers harder, stroking her clit as she felt her walls clench. She continued grinding into her hand, fingers delving deeper, applying more pressure against her favorite spot. Her back arched, juices drenching her hand as she rode out her orgasm. She silenced herself by moaning into her pillow, holding back a scream to avoid waking her roommate. Falling back into the mattress, she breathily whispered the name on her mind before gently easing to sleep.

"Calliope."


	3. Chapter 3

I've been asked if I'd continue with this story and I'm not really quite sure if I want to. Would anyone be interested in reading more?


End file.
